Generally, a vacuum suction device is a member which is adhered to a surface by means of vacuum suction in order for objects of various shapes such as a towel or toilet paper rack to be hung on a flat surface such as a glass or tile surface.
The vacuum suction device includes a hanging member and a suction plate, the hanging member is formed for a towel or toilet paper rack to be hung on the hanging member, and the suction plate is adhered to a smooth surface or a flat surface such as a glass or tile surface by means of vacuum suction.
In other words, if the vacuum suction device is, pushed to an adhered surface when the suction plate is being brought into contact with a smooth surface or a flat surface, that is, the adhered surface, air between the adhered surface and the suction plate gets out, and thus, the state of a space between the adhered surface and the suction plate is changed to a vacuum-applied state, whereupon the suction plate is sucked by the adhered surface, thereby fixing the vacuum suction device.
The suction plate may be adhered to the adhered surface by directly pushing the suction plate of the vacuum suction device to the adhered surface, or the suction plate may be adhered to the adhered surface by using another member for keeping a sucking state of the vacuum suction device.
Here, it is difficult that the vacuum suction device, which directly pushes the suction plate to the adhered surface to adhere the suction plate to the adhered surface, seals a space between the suction plate and the adhered surface, and suction force of the vacuum suction device between the suction plate and the adhered surface is weak. Therefore, the suction plate is easily separated from the adhered surface, and thus, it is difficult for the vacuum device to be fixed to the adhered surface for a long time, and the vacuum suction device separated from the adhered surface has to be repeatedly adhered to the adhered surface, and thus, it is inconvenient to use the vacuum suction device.
A vacuum suction device, which adheres a suction plate to an adhered surface by using another member, according to Korean Utility Model Registration No 0420964, applied and registered by this applicant, includes a cover, a height adjustment member and a suction plate, and if the cover is rotated clockwise, a spring is wound and at the same time, a height adjustment protrusion formed inside the cover moves along a height-adjustment inclined surface, and thus, the cover is lifted by a step height, and at this point, if the height adjustment member is inserted into a height-adjustment protrusion fixing groove, the spring maintains a wound state.
Therefore, a center part of the suction plate is lifted and an outer surface of the suction plate is tightly contacting an adhered surface, and thus, a state between the adhered surface and the suction plate is changed to a vacuum-applied state, whereupon the suction plate is adhered to the adhered surface.
Here, the spring always starts at an initial point to make a maximum vacuum suction force when vacuum suction is performed, and the height adjustment protrusion is fixed to the height-adjustment protrusion fixing groove so as to prevent the spring from being unwound.
Also, if the height adjustment protrusion is separated from the height-adjustment protrusion fixing groove by rotating the cover counterclockwise, the spring is unwound by an elastic restoring force of the spring for returning to the initial point, that is, an original position, and thus, because a vacuum-applied state between the adhered surface and the suction plate is released, the suction plate is separated from the adhered surface.
However, in the related art vacuum suction device, if the cover is rotated clockwise by using an elastic restoring force, the spring is wound, and at the same time, is moved to the adhered surface of the suction plate by the height adjustment member, and thus, the center part of the suction plate is lifted from the adhered surface and a vacuum-applied state is formed, whereupon the suction plate is adhered to the adhered surface. If the cover is rotated counterclockwise, the height adjustment protrusion is separated from the height-adjustment protrusion fixing groove, the vacuum-applied state is released by an elastic restoring force of the spring, the elastic restoring force making the spring restored to the initial point, and thus, the suction plate is separated from the adhered surface.
Because It is very inconvenient to assemble or combine the spring, which effectuates the suction plate being adhered to the adhered surface by forming the vacuum-applied state between the adhered surface and the suction plate by using the elastic restoring force of the spring, or making the suction plate separated from the adhered surface by releasing the vacuum-applied state between the adhered surface and the suction plate, to the vacuum suction device, a work efficiency is degraded, and because the cost of the spring is relatively high, a manufacturing cost increases.
Moreover, if the spring is used for a long time, an elastic force is degraded, and thus, a performance of the vacuum suction device is degraded, and because the spring, an elastic force of which is degraded, has to be replaced after the vacuum suction device is disassembled, a replacement is very inconvenient, and a replacement cost increases.
Also, because the cover coupled to the spring has to be rotated several times in the course of the initial assembly of every element configuring the vacuum suction device so as to generate an elastic force of the spring, unnecessary work has to be added, and thus, work efficiency is degraded, and work for combining the cover and the spring is inconvenient.
Furthermore, when the height adjusting protrusion formed in the cover of the vacuum suction device moves along a height-adjustment inclined surface of the height adjustment member to be inserted into the height-adjustment protrusion fixing groove, and the suction plate is adhered to the adhered surface, if the vacuum suction device is given an outer shock, the height adjustment protrusion is separated from the height-adjustment protrusion fixing groove. At the same time, a rotation of the cover of the vacuum suction device to an original position by a restoring force of the spring for returning to an original position may occur, and thus, a vacuum-applied state between the adhered surface and the suction plated is released, whereupon the suction plate is separated from the adhered surface, and thus, the vacuum suction device is so easily separated.